Peel 037 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-07-00 ; Comments *''"John Peel's Music, BFBS, PO Box 1234, London W2 1LA."'' *Tape inlay states: 'Week 28, 29, 30 / 86', thereby confirming that the shows are contiguous. The shows have now been dated according to this (although the World Cup and Wham! references indicate that they were recorded some two weeks previously). NB the shows have now been re-dated to a week earlier, this not only gives a better match to Peel 038 (BFBS) but fits better with the World Cup and Wham! references. Sessions *None Tracklisting 03 July 1986 (BFBS) *Blue Aeroplanes: 'Journal Of An Airman (LP-Tolerance)' (Fire) *A-Bones: 'Betty Lou Got A New Tattoo (10"-Tempo Tantrum)' (Exile) :(JP: 'I've always wanted to be tattooed, but I'm too much of a coward really.') 10 July 1986 (BFBS) *Screaming Blue Messiahs: 'Wild Blue Yonder (LP-Gunshy)' (WEA) :(JP: 'Chills Foster, producer, quite likes that one, so it's into the boiler with that.') *Minutemen: 'Cut (2xLP-Ballot Result)' (SST) *Dif Juz: 'Love Insane (LP-Extractions)' (4AD) :(JP: 'Music for those of you who are rather prone to staring out of the window and thinking beautiful thoughts.') :(JP: 'And now that the World Cup's over, The final was played on Sunday 29 June. I've had to fall back on my record collection for solace.') *Foyer Des Arts: 'Ein Elvis-Imitator Auf Dem Wege Zu Sich Selbst (An Elvis Imitator On The Road To Self-Discovery) (LP-Die Unfähigkeit Zu Frühstücken)' (FünfUndVierzig) LP title translates as 'The Inability To Have Breakfast.' *Creepers: 'Baby's On Fire (7")' (In Tape) Brian Eno cover. *Bog-Shed: 'Summer In My Lunchtime (LP-Step On It)' (Shelfish) :(JP: 'How could anyone not love them?') *Chance Operation: 'Off Care (LP-Place Kick)' :(JP: 'Speaking of Wham!, I went last weekend to see their final concert at Wembley. It was about seven hours long, the whole event, starting with Gary Glitter and then Nick Heyward, and then their rather tedious film, which was like a very expensive home movie, of their trip to China, but the ensemble them self were most interesting to watch. Andy Ridgeley, or whatever his name is, actually does nothing at all: he's got a cosmetic guitar which he rushes about with, but that was about it. I took my daughter Alexandra, who's eight, to see it, and she was much impressed, as you might imagine. It made me realise how country she is, in fact. We live about 100 miles out of London: when we got there, she was rather alarmed by the number of people she saw walking towards Wembley, and at that time there was only twenty of them where we were, and she said, "Are there going to be a lot of people, Daddy?", and I said, "Well, there's going to be quite a few," and she said, "What? More than there were at my birthday party?," and I had to assure her that this was the case. Mind you, she's not that country, because the following day, I discovered a list of rude words that she'd got in her bedroom for educational purposes, most of which were misspelled.') Saturday 28 June 1986. *Alternative TV: 'Repulsion (12"-Sex / Love)' (Noiseville) *Mekons: 'Ugly Band (LP-The Edge Of The World)' (Sin) 17 July 1986 (BFBS) *Bog-Shed: 'Jobless Youngsters (LP-Step On It)' (Shelfish) :(JP: 'In last week's programme, I played you a track from Foyer Des Arts from Berlin. For those of you who have confusion with my French accent, that's "Foyer" as in cinema, "Des" as in Des O'Connor, "Arts" as in A-R-T-S.') *Foyer Des Arts: 'Unter Meinen Fingernägeln (Under My Fingernails) (LP-Die Unfähigkeit Zu Frühstücken)' (FünfUndVierzig) *Sonic Youth: 'Shadow Of Doubt (LP-EVOL)' (Blast First) File ;Name *Peel 037 ;Length *00:46:51 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS